Bree's Story
by lauracullen
Summary: Remeber the New Born in Eclipse? The one who surrendered and then Jane killed her? She always kind of haunted me, so I tried to write her story. Hope you like it The first chapters really short. The rest will be longer I promise
1. Bitten

My eyes were streaming with tears as I left the party. Like it wasn't enough he had to dump me, he had to kiss another girl like that. My mind replayed it over and over again, Mitchell with his arms round that tall blonde who was everything I wasn't. Pretty, popular, dressed in designer clothes. It made sense. Mitchell had gone up in the high school world of popularity, and he had left me behind.

There was a clattering noise as my foot hit an empty beer can. I glanced down, a reflex action, and when I looked up, a boy was standing in front of me. I hadn't seen of heard him approach, but there he was. 

He moved into the area of flashing light coming from the door of the party, and I couldn't suppress a gasp. This boy was _gorgeous_! He was tall, maybe seventeen, and muscular, with thick blond hair. He had shockingly pale skin, which looked weird under the coloured disco lights. For some reason, his eyes were covered by dark sunglasses, even though it must have been past midnight. 

"Hi" He said, his voice quiet and seductive. "What's your name?"

"Bree" I breathed. I couldn't take my eyes off this beautiful boy. 

"I'm Riley" He walked towards me slowly, and put his arms round me. They were ice cold. He must have been standing outside for ages. He bent his head, and my mind raced. What should I do? But then I decided. After all, I was single, as of tonight, and this had to be the hottest guy I'd ever seen. Riley's lips touched slowly against mine, and I shivered. They were as cold as his arms. I wrapped my fingers round the bridge of his sunglasses, I wanted to see his eyes. Just as I was about to lift them off gently, the boy moved his lips.

They brushed my neck once, and I felt myself going limp. What was happening?

Riley let go off me, and I fell back onto the pavement. As I fell, I pulled off his sunglasses, and saw his eyes. They were glowing red.

The pain started about then. And I can't remember anymore.


	2. Vampire

I think I spent the next three days screaming. I can't remember very much. I might have been just screaming in my head. All I know is that I didn't think, know or feel anything but the terrible pain. It was like the time I had burned my hand on the coffee machine, only all over my body, inside and out, for days and days. Never stopping. 

I didn't see anything. When I managed to open my eyes, a black haze covered everything. After a while the pain changed. Instead of a burning, it was an intense cold, so cold it seemed to burn as well.

Then suddenly the pain was gone. Not even any residual ache. For a second I tried to wonder if it had all been terrible dream, but I knew I could never dream anything like that pain. It was no dream.

I opened my eyes, and saw a gorgeous blonde boy. _Riley_. I remembered. He wasn't even looking at me, concentrating on another boy that lay on a long couch. _Just my luck if he turns out to be gay_. I thought. But then he looked at me, and as I saw his red eyes, I remembered everything. 

"You _bit_ me." I accused. He didn't even answer. "Where am I?" I noticed I was strapped down on a couch. "Let me go!" I struggled, knowing it would be useless. I could see the knots were very strong. 

But to my amazement, the thick strap binding me snapped easily. I tried to think how I could have done that. Looking at them now, I could see that it was a really thick cable. It could have been an anchor rope. So how had I broken it? 

Riley seemed to notice me. 

"So. You're awake."

I remembered the red eyes.

"What _are_ you?"

He laughed. 

"I think you mean what are _we_"

"What?"

Without speaking, he handed me a tiny mirror. I glanced in it, purely out of habit. Then I stared. My eyes were bright red, even brighter than his. They seemed to burn. And that wasn't all. I was _beautiful_ now. My skin was pure white, and my dark hair seemed to flow over my shoulders. I looked like a model. But what had happened to me?

I turned to Riley, and he answered my unsaid question.

"Vampire"


	3. Blood

"Vampire" Riley said

I didn't know what to say. 'No' might be good, but that would imply that I believed him. And I didn't. Of course I didn't. There was no such thing as Vampires. There had got to be a good reason for what had happened to me. Like… alien abduction. 

_Oh sure, that's much more realistic than Vampires_

I'd snapped a 10 cm thick cable in two. I had glowing red eyes. My skin was the colour of new snow. 

"There's no such thing as Vampires." I said. I knew it was useless. Apparently there was.

He just snorted gently.

"Sure, sure."

The obnoxious boy turned back to the figure on the other couch. Its mouth was open, as if it was screaming it's his sleep. I realised with disgust that the other guy was going through exactly what I had. 

"Change me back!"

His head flicked back to face me faster than was really possible. _More evidence_. 

"Can't. And won't." He shrugged, as if my plight was of no importance. "You're stuck like this. Try and enjoy it."

"How can I enjoy it?"

Riley sighed heavily.

"Well you do get super strength, super speed, immortality, power and good looks."

I ignored this.

"I want to go home"

"You can't do that."

"I need to see my parents"

He started to shake his head, and then seemed to change his mind.

"Alright. I'll take you there now. Jennifer?"

A model-like blonde stood by his shoulder.

"Watch the others for a while. Try not to kill anyone"

She nodded in a slightly subservient way.

"Yes Riley."

Riley turned to me.

"Come on"

It was night outside. The street was deserted. I noticed with surprise that I could see everything clearly, though most of the streetlights were broken. Riley showed me to a black car, and started driving. 

"My address is-" I started to say Riley interrupted.

"I know"

He stopped the car. I stared in astonishment. We were on my street! We had only been a few blocks away actually, but even so he must have been driving like a maniac. I hadn't even noticed. And how had he known my address?

Never mind. What was I going to tell my parents? Trying to think of excuses - I'd been away nearly four days after all, I headed up the drive. I fumbled in my pocket for my key, but it wasn't there. Rolling my eyes in annoyance, I pressed the doorbell. 

I could _hear_ my mum coming to the door. That was _weird_. Our door was practically soundproofed.

But then my mother opened the door. And the smell washed over me, turning me into a completely different creature. I was no longer Bree. I was simply a predator. 

My mother just had to scream, I still don't know if it was in surprise or fear, before I attacked.


	4. Monster

I don't remember anything after that

I don't remember anything after that. I don't know if it was because I had simply given myself over to the newly discovered animal within me, or whether I had just become numb. This I know. I killed my parents. Me, Bree Roberts, I was a murderer. The tears wouldn't come, I guess Vampires couldn't cry. I just sat inside, beside the dry white corpses of my mother and father, staring at them. Suddenly, the brief memory of what their blood had tasted like washed over me, and I licked my lips, then almost threw up. How could I have just thought that? But it had been delicious, so sweet and… shut up Bree! You monster!

Suddenly I became aware that Riley was standing behind me. He smirked as I turned to look at him. I launched myself at him.

"You monster!" I screeched. "You _knew_ that was going to happen!"

He held my struggling hands of him easily.

"Yeah."

"They were my _parents!_"

One of my frenzied punches landed on him, but he didn't even flinch.

"Bree, they were your prey. You have to accept that. They were like animals compared to us. It's like eating a chicken or something. You ate meat before, didn't you? It's just like that. Your just a little upset because you started off with someone you used to care for, like eating a chicken that was your pet or something. But really, what does it matter? It's called the food chain, predator and prey."

He spoke in this ridiculously calm voice, his words penetrating my brain.

"Just think about it." He tugged my hand. "Let's go" **(AN back to the evil lair mwahahahahahahahahahahahahaha aaargh randomness moment now back to the story) **

I sat in the car, staring out at the night. And then I suddenly realised that what Riley had said could be true. What were the humans, anyway? Just a reflection of what I had once been. Nothing to me now. And what more of a monster could I become anyway? I had already slaughtered my own parents, I might as well give in to the monster Riley's bite had awakened within myself. I could do _nothing _to cleanse my conscience now, so why not just have fun? The blood had tasted so _good. _For the first time, I allowed myself to remember the delicious taste of the sticky substance down my throat, and I felt a pooling of venom in my mouth, an aching longing in my stomach for more.

Bree Roberts was dead. The monster was here now.


End file.
